


Ring Ding Dong

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Fujigaya thinks he wants the world to know. Yokoo shows him that the world doesn’t matter.





	Ring Ding Dong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> I know this pairing wasn’t in the sign-up request, but I’ve seen you asking for it in a few places, so hopefully this floats your boat. Also, a big thank you to my beta for helping me figure out how to give this thing a proper ending. Written for mousapelli for this year's je_fqfest.

“Why is it so easy for them,” Fujigaya complains, and Yokoo looks up with a _hmm?_ when Fujigaya lifts a leg to knee him gently in the stomach. He flips the magazine around to show the combination ranking to Yokoo.

“Are you still on about that,” Yokoo wants to know.

“ _Yes_ ,” Fujigaya insists. “Because it’s _stupid_.”

“You know, I’m not even sure what you’re complaining about any more.” Yokoo softens the statement by smoothing a hand down Fujigaya’s thigh and Fujigaya huffs and lets his head fall back against the arm of the couch.

“Why are we still on the ranking?” Fujigaya stabs a finger into Kitayama’s name where it’s listed next to his at number three.

“You know why,” Yokoo says mildly.

“I _know_ why,” Fujigaya repeats, irritated. _If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it_ , they tell him. Privately he doesn’t think he and Kitayama can be broken, if only because _we don’t exist_. But the voice in his head echoes in the void, knowledge that the entire world is against him swallowing it up. Fujigaya sighs.

“It’s so easy for them all,” he repeats. Miyata and Tamamori have the fans support, and no matter how much Tamamori pretends to protest, he’s entirely pleased with it. Nikaido and Senga are just as happy with their combi, even if they’re just friends. They get a kick out of the fans clamoring for more NISEN, and they’re always willing to play up the fanservice just because they can. But for Fujigaya...

“Why can’t it be that easy for us,” he laments, looking balefully at his boyfriend. “Why do I have to be stuck in the wrong combi?”

“Because then Kitayama would be alone.”

“But this way _you’re_ alone,” Fujigaya points out. It bothers him that this doesn’t bother Yokoo.

Yokoo shrugs and smiles at him. “But I’m not really.”

“But it seems that way.” Fujigaya has always been about keeping up appearances, after all.

Yokoo just keeps smiling.

 

_I’ll just have to try harder_ , Fujigaya thinks.

“Watta, why won’t you do fanservice with me?” he asks, poking Yokoo’s arm. He keeps his face as neutral as possible and tries not to sound like he’s whining.

Yokoo looks amused. “When did I say I wouldn’t?”

“You only ever do it with Nika, really, or maybe Kitayama,” Fujigaya points out.

“Have you ever asked,” Yokoo responds. “Have you ever _tried_?”

Fujigaya frowns. “I...”

Yokoo pokes him back. “I’ll do fanservice with you, loser. Now go fix your hair before the staff fix it for you.”

“Fuck you,” Fujigaya throws back at him, but he goes, because the stylist on staff that morning is mildly terrifying.

“I can do that too,” Yokoo’s voice follows after him.

 

They’ve got an entire tour in which Fujigaya can win over the fans. He doesn’t ask Yokoo again, and once he gets started, Fujigaya finds that it’s easy enough. He touches his boyfriend, sings cutely to him - each time, a wave of screaming rolls through the crowd. It’s not like the screams he’d get just for looking at Kitayama, which is annoying, but it’s a start.

 

“You know,” Yokoo says in bed that night. “The easiest way to accomplish your goals would be to tell everyone exactly what we do in these hotels every night.”

Fujigaya blanches. “Definitely not.”

Yokoo laughs. “You are such a prude.”

Fujigaya scowls at him.

“It’s not like they’re not imagining things anyway. It’s what they want to hear, and no one actually believes it even then,” Yokoo reasons.

“Kitayama tells the entire country about his skinship with Miyata and Tama, and I’m still stuck with him.”

Yokoo shakes Fujigaya with his laughter. “Okay, so maybe people aren’t quite open to a threesome yet.”

Fujigaya says he’ll think about it.

 

Just when he thinks he might be making some progress, there’s the drama news.

“They hate me,” Fujigaya says, positive.

“You should be glad,” Yokoo argues. “It’s good work.”

“You don’t get to talk. You get to spend all summer with Nika.”

“Yes.”

“You _like_ Nika.”

“Yes,” Yokoo agrees. “And you like Kitayama.”

“ _I do not_ ,” Fujigaya says heatedly.

“You do when you let yourself. Don’t be so negative about it and you’ll be fine,” Yokoo says. “You have fun with him sometimes.”

“Hmph,” Fujigaya grumbles, more for argument’s sake than anything else.

 

Fujigaya amps up the fanservice, holding Yokoo’s hand, linking their arms together, playing with his hair. He flirts like crazy and struts his stuff, making sure to hold Yokoo’s eye while he does it, letting him know that it’s all for him - and letting the fans know it, too.

 

“This really isn’t a game you can win,” Yokoo says, pushing Fujigaya down onto his hotel bed. “But it’s cute that you’re trying.”

Fujigaya frowns, but doesn’t push Yokoo away. “You don’t want to be in a combi with me?”

“I’m already a combi with you,” Yokoo says. “I don’t care who else knows or doesn’t.” He smoothes a hand down Fujigaya’s bare side. “And I don’t need pairing uchiwas to tell me that we’re real.”

Fujigaya wants to argue, to say that it matters, that he’s proud of Yokoo and wants people to know that, but Yokoo distracts him with a kiss.

Yokoo pulls back after a moment and looks down at him. “Taisuke. Let it go.”

And so Fujigaya does, if only because he really can’t focus on two things at once, and the way Yokoo’s teeth skim his jaw is demanding attention. Fujigaya grunts unhappily when Yokoo avoids his mouth.

“Seeing as how you were paying so much attention to me today,” Yokoo says, “perhaps I should return the favor.”

Only then does Yokoo kiss him again, and Fujigaya reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck, making sure that he can’t go anywhere. Yokoo is a total tease at first, much more than Fujigaya ever is, and it’s both frustrating and a total turn on. Fujigaya leans up and tries for more, but Yokoo holds him at bay, making sure the kiss doesn’t get any more serious than he allows it to. Fujigaya whines at him.

“Be patient, Taisuke,” Yokoo says, but it’s difficult for Fujigaya to hold back. Yokoo’s weight is warm on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, enticing, but the only way for Fujigaya to get what he wants it to make Yokoo want it, too. He switches tactics.

“You’d better not fall asleep on me, Taisuke,” Yokoo growls into his ear, and Fujigaya just gives a lazy grin.

“Well, if you’re not gonna do anything interesting...”

Yokoo’s eyes flash, and even though the look he gives him says he knows exactly what Fujigaya is doing, they both know it’s working. He gives Fujigaya a bruising kiss that makes Fujigaya’s heart race and nips at his lip when Fujigaya smiles.

“Don’t get cocky just because you think you’re winning.”

“I know I’m winning, and cocky is exactly what I’m going to get,” Fujigaya shoots back, making Yokoo groan both at the bad pun and the feel of their cocks rubbing together as Fujigaya raises his hips. Fujigaya takes the opportunity to catch him off-guard, leaning up for another kiss, and this time when Fujigaya takes the lead, Yokoo lets him, meeting Fujigaya’s tongue with his own.

_That’s more like it_ , Fujigaya thinks, heat racing across his nerves as the kiss turns messy. Yokoo’s hands start to wander, trailing pinpoints of sensation down Fujigaya’s body as his fingertips slip lower. Fujigaya spreads his knees in invitation and he’s not disappointed when Yokoo reaches for the lube.

“Ah, _Watta_ ,” he groans as Yokoo pushes in a finger. He tries to push for more; Yokoo’s fingers are long and Fujigaya likes how they feel so deep inside of him.

Yokoo is much more careful than he has any need to be. By the time he’s got a condom on and ready to go, Fujigaya is close to flipping them over and taking what he wants for himself.

“Come on, come on,” he mumbles against Yokoo’s lips, lifting his hips into it and moaning in satisfaction when Yokoo finally slides inside.

“Begging already?” Yokoo asks, his grip on Fujigaya’s hips firm.

“Already.” Fujigaya chokes out a laugh. “I was asking for it _all day_. So give it to me already.”

“So demanding,” Yokoo says, but he starts up a quick shallow rhythm that both feels wonderful and doesn’t give Fujigaya what he wants at all.

“You’re not playing fair,” Fujigaya gasps, breathless from the speed with which Yokoo is fucking him. “Do me harder.”

“I didn’t... know there were rules,” Yokoo says, ignoring the last bit. Fujigaya’s fingers slip on his biceps, sweat beginning to slick his skin.

“Do me _harder_ ,” Fujigaya insists again, and Yokoo thrusts a little bit deeper. Fujigaya’s laugh comes out stuttered.

“Fuck, Taisuke, you feel really good,” Yokoo tells him, his grip on Fujigaya’s hips tightening. He keeps the pace steady for long enough that Fujigaya feels ready to go out of his skin with want. Yokoo’s thrusts aren’t deep enough to hit him where he really wants it and Yokoo grabs his hand every time he tries to jack himself off. When Yokoo’s rhythm starts to speed up and break, Fujigaya curses.

“Don’t you d-dare,” he manages, trying to glare as much as he can through eyes half-closed with pleasure. But it doesn’t stop Yokoo from groaning as he finally thrusts in deep, _finally_ , and then Fujigaya can feel him come, shudders wracking his body hard enough to shake them both.

He collapses on Fujigaya’s chest nearly immediately, shivering himself out and ensuring that Fujigaya can’t at all touch himself. Fujigaya wants to be annoyed when Yokoo presses a kiss to his neck, but he’s worked up enough that the touch just sends more heat pooling to his groin and nothing comes out but a half-desperate moan.

“I hate you so much,” he gasps.

“You totally don’t,” Yokoo counters, and he pushes himself up enough for Fujigaya to see his grin. Fujigaya whines as he pulls out.

“Okay I don’t,” Fujigaya allows. “But you still suck,” he says when Yokoo stops yet another attempt to touch himself.

“I could do that,” Yokoo says. “But I have a better idea, if you’re willing to be patient. Switch with me.”

Fujigaya’s mouth drops open in surprise and want. He’s sorely tempted to take Yokoo up on the offer of a blowjob because he knows it’ll be good. But he’s not inclined to pass up the opportunity to fuck him, either.

“Okay, switch,” Fujigaya decides, and sits up to let Yokoo climb into his place. It takes long enough to get him ready that Fujigaya nearly changes his mind, but it’s worth it when Yokoo wraps his legs around Fujigaya’s waist to pull him in.

“Any chance of you coming again?” Fujigaya asks, palming Yokoo’s soft cock.

Yokoo smiles and shakes his head. “Definitely too tired. So just go for it.”

Fujigaya isn’t going to argue with instructions like that. He plants his knees and lets himself feel, closing his eyes as he hangs his head, enjoying the feel of Yokoo’s fingers stroking through his hair. It’s hot and sweet and Fujigaya lets the feeling of it fill him, his mind blank of everything but Yokoo all around him, the smell of him, the sound of his voice as he whispers Fujigaya’s name.

“Come for me, Taisuke,” Yokoo says, voice low and soft and yet entirely commanding. Fujigaya focuses on the sound of Yokoo’s breath, short pants that match the timing of Fujigaya’s thrusts, gasps that speed up as Fujigaya does, and the soft sounds that spill out as Fujigaya fucks him more deeply. Faster, harder, and Fujigaya can feel the distant rush of orgasm racing toward him, closer, closer. He goes rigid as it hits, back arching in a tight bow as he comes, and distantly he feels Yokoo’s fingers still curled tight in his hair.

 

“You sure you don’t want to tell the fangirls about tonight?” Yokoo suggests a few minutes later. Fujigaya makes a face and sticks out his tongue, but considering that his head is pillowed on Yokoo’s chest, it only results in him licking Yokoo’s skin. Yokoo laughs. “You’d get what you want that way,” he insists.

“Well maybe I don’t want it then,” Fujigaya says petulantly.

“No,” Yokoo agrees easily. “Maybe you don’t.”

 

“So last night...” Yokoo starts, and Fujigaya interrupts him immediately.

“Oh, no no no no _no, definitely not_.”

Yokoo just laughs over the disappointed whine that rises from the crowd. 

“We just watch TV or read books and stuff. Talk about the concert.”

“How boring.” “Normal.” “That’s all?” The other members comments overlap. But Fujigaya hears one above the rest: “You’re like an old married couple.”

A married couple. A married couple doesn't need to prove that they love each other to anyone but themselves.

Fujigaya glances at Yokoo and Yokoo smiles at him.

And maybe...

Maybe that's all Fujigaya needs after all.


End file.
